100 days with Mr Narcissistic!
by C.S Eve
Summary: When Mai accidentally broke Naru's Camera, Naru demands her to pay him. However, Mai can't afford it. Naru decided that he'll make Mai his slave. For 100 days Mai will be his slave. Will Mai be able to pay off the debt before Naru starts playing with her? Naru OOC but not that cheesy type.
1. Chapter 1

**100 days with Mr. arrogant!**

 **Disclaimer: part of my story and part of Miss fuyumi ono's story!**

 **Chappie 1: BE MY SLAVE FOR 100 DAYS!**

 **Note: the other characters are not here! LIKE THAT MASAKO!**

 _ **(From Fuyumi ono's novel..)**_

 _Mai's POV_

The following day had a nice weather, and the Sakura trees on the road to school were forming a beautiful white tunnel.

Along with the nice weather I, for some reason, was feeling better too. In the morning, when I saw the sky clearing away and the sun rising, I suddenly felt myself full of energy, and went to school earlier than usual.

I was passing through the tunnel of roadside Sakura trees on my way to school, when I suddenly felt like seeing the old school building.

 _Are the rumors true?_ I decided to go.

Maybe it is true. Being abandoned for a long time, the windows are clouded in dust. More than half of them are broken so one could see the gloomy inside of the school beyond them.

Dark hole openings in the windows. I feel something different from these holes, they belong to another place, a different world that I know.

A distorted tiled roof. Half of the building is covered in a blue sheet. That originally beautiful blue color is soiled too, deeply ruined.

I approached the old school building.

The entrance way has an old-fashioned door with glass window, which is clouded and broken too. A transparent vinyl put there is looking rather lonely.

I peeped in through that window.

Inside the entrance way the color of dusk is dominating. A rattly shoe shelf disposed to the faint light is standing there like a gravestone. A terrible amount of dust. A spider's nest. Its threads are dusty too. A completely dilapidated building.

Broken glass is scattered on the floor, something that looks like an old bowl, and other garbage is all over the place. Ruins. Dilapidated building. A haunted house. An old school building of bad rumors.

Peeping in, I suddenly notice a strange thing inside the entrance way.

What could it be? A black machine. Pretty big, looks like a video camera. Set on top of a tripod. Why is such a thing here I wonder, I have to make sure what it is. Spontaneously, I put my hand on the door knob. A very dusty and rough sense of touch. The door opened with a very unpleasant creak, to let me inside. I entered right after the door opened. As I thought, it's a video camera. It can't be... someone lost this? I got closer to the camera. Why would there be a camera? This thing totally puzzles me. It's like seeing a car stopped in the middle of the living room of a friend's house. Er, what is this?

Just when I stretched my hands towards the video... "Who is it?" A man's sharp voice.

In that ex-school building of bad luck. In that dark entrance way, inside that completely dilapidated building, there just when I saw a strange thing and felt curious...

At that time all of a sudden I heard a voice, it is impossible not to get surprised.

Of course I was surprised. Not just surprised. I literally jumped back. While jumping I unintentionally crashed into the almost collapsed shoe shelf.

At that moment the shoe shelf swayed turning around.

On my vision's edge I see a man's figure standing at the door.

I try to avoid the shoe shelf that was inclining towards me for the second time.

At the spur of the moment I trip and fall and the shoe shelf collapses grazing my uniform skirt, on top of that it directly hits the video camera... I take an innocent breath ...that surprised me...

Huh, I thought I was going to get caught in.

Taking a breath of relief, I turned to face the man just like a rogue would in front of two monks.

Not good.

Now it is completely broken. The previously broken shoe shelf. And the man is lying on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

I rushed over to him. And at the same time heard a voice.

"What's wrong?"

A man's voice.

The one who rushed over here from the door is the exchange student who made me unrest from yesterday. Shibuya. Today he isn't wearing a uniform too. He is as black as ever.

He ran over to check the collapsed man near me.

"Lin?"

Does he know him? Saying that, he notices me, giving me an intense look.

"What happened?"

"Ah, that's……"

Just when I was about to answer the fallen man raised his body.

"Are you hurt?"

Shibuya asks him.

"Yes..."

He mutters.

Below the long forelock that is covering the upper part of his face, there is a red line flowing down.

My voice gets nervous.

"……Did you cut yourself somewhere?"

The blood falling from his chin is forming a circle of dots on the floor.

What should I do!

"I am very sorry！ I was surprised and..."

I quickly try to give him a hand, but Shibuya stops me.

Using his perfectly calm hands, he is checking the state of the fallen man's injury.

"It's a small cut... Anywhere else?"

"I am alright."

The injured man gets up. He bends a little when his weight gets to his legs.

"Can you stand? How are your legs?"

"……Everything is okay."

But still he has quite a sickly look on his face. A thick layer of sweat is running down his forehead.

Not knowing what to do, I just stand there nervously.

"I am really sorry. But suddenly hearing your voice I was totally surprised..."

"He already told you, it's okay", Shibuya says in a cold voice.

I counter with an even colder look.

"We met yesterday, didn't we?"

"That's right."

But is it alright for me to give him such a grave look? After all this man got injured, because of me getting surprised.

"That's right, but what's more important now is, is there a hospital or a doctor nearby?"

"Right after the school gate..."

"Take me there."

Saying this, Shibuya supports his friend with a shoulder.

I also try to help him, but he puts off my hand with his arm.

What's with this guy!

Glaring at me he says: "I'm fine. Your help is unneeded."

...This guy.. What's with his attitude? In the first place all this happened because you scared me like that. And I, like a kind person, lent you a hand...

"Lin, can you walk?"

"Yes, I am okay."

Shibuya takes a look at me.

"What's your name?"

"Taniyama..."

 **(Here's my edit!)**

"Do you know how much this camera costs?" he glared at me with a scary look. I stepped backward for a while.

"No" I shook my head. I looked at him seriously.

"This has no insurance and do you know that my friend is very injured..." he shouted at me. I looked down.

"How much will it cost?" I asked with a worried look, stuck in my face.

"30,000 yen… that would cover my assistant's injuries and the broken cameras" he looked at me straight and gave me a glare.

"WHAT I only broke one camera?" I hissed, with a very cold expression.

"The cameras are in package, if one camera is broken, the others will be fine, and however, the payment is not…" please, I wish that I am killed! I hope that someone kills me.

"it seems like you're really a poor person… please turn around in circles slowly…" he calmly said and gave me mischievous look. Oh dear, I hope he's not a pervert. I followed his instructions and turn around slowly.

"You have a fine attitude but your body is too skinny." What is that a compliment! Try to sell me? You're gonna die!

"What are you going to do?" I gave out a worried face.

"Be my slave for 100 days..." he touched my chin and gave me a seductive look. EH! Slave. I started to blush and started to give myself a frown.

"NO! I don't want to be your slave! I'm too young for that!" I started to run as fast as I can and ran to the safest place in the world, the school.

Luckily, he didn't follow me; I realized that I was already late. 20 minutes late, in school. The teacher scolded me.

~after school~

I was walking alone outside the school. Until someone grabbed me from the back, it seems like they were trying to kidnap me. I can't believe this. I tried to struggle out but I suddenly collapsed.

I heard a voice calling out my name. "taniyama-san, taniyama-san wake up.." I opened my eyes and looked at the person waking me up. It was that bastard, Shibuya Kazuya!

"shibuya-san, WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP ME?" I yelled my lungs out.

"I didn't kidnap you…" he buttoned his half open polo. I just realized something, I started to panic, and I moved very fast then took off the blanket above me.

"Phew, I thought he did something to me…" I murmured.

"your body is to thin, My handsomeness will never be beaten, not only that, I'm 100% positive about myself!" he brushed his hair by his hands then looked at me with a seductive look.

"Ne.. you're a narcissist, right?" I said with a fake smile.

"How can you say that, Women are magnet whenever I use this face." He gave me a seductive look. Decided to play along, I started to praise him.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world!" I started.

"See what I told you" I played along.

"Yes, shibuya-san, but you are still the most arrogant man in the world! You're going to be NARU!" he looked at me with that jerky seductive look of his but it won't work in me.

"About this morning, you still have to pay…" he said.

"…. 100 days with you… It's gonna be a nightmare…" I looked down with crocodile tears falling from my eyes. "I forgot to ask, why was there a camera in the old school building?"

"my friend and I were just playing around…" he replied automatically.

"here, sign the papers, you're my slave now." He lend me a pen and paper, I signed it so that I won't get in trouble.

 _ **Review please! I need o know what you guys think! Coz I'll decide of finishing this or not! I need all your reviews. Bad or good! I do not care as long as it's a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**100 days with Mr. arrogant!**

 **Disclaimer: part of my story and part of Miss fuyumi ono's story!**

 **Chappie 2: I'm not you're hero!**

 **Note: the other characters are not here! LIKE THAT MASAKO!**

The next day, Mai Taniyama was sent to the Principal's office. She wasn't sure what the problem was. But she's sure that Mr. Narcissist is involved with this.

"Yes, MR. Principal." She opened the door and looked at him hiding her temper.

"Taniyama-san, a friend of yours sent me a letter. I believe it was from Kazuya Shibuya" her brown chocolate eyes widen. She felt chills.

"Eh?" She just looked worried, scared, frightened and scared.

"Who is he a relative?" the principal asked.

"Yes... YES... He's... HE's my cousin…" She exclaimed.

"oh really. I see, you should read the letter yourself, taniyama-san" he lends the letter then left the room. She opened it and read it.

 _Dear Slave,_

_Meet me at my Office; I need you to assist me with something. The address is... Drawn below._

 _From Master,_

Her anger tore the paper to shreds. Then, she noticed a part of it.

 _P.S be there by 4:00 pm or else._

She noticed the clock and noticed that it was already 3:50pm.

"oh crap.." she whispered.

She ran towards the building, the building was actually really near to the school.

She entered the office, and then noticed a man wearing black standing drinking red wine.

"HEY! Don't drink wine! It's bad for a young man!" she shouted. She went to the kitchen and prepared tea instead.

"Oi... where did that come from?" Naru asked her. "I bought it from the nearest store." After some minutes, she finished it. She gave Naru the tea and said. "I hate it" However, he just continued sipping it.

"Arrange books on the shelf," Naru ordered and sat on the couch pointing at the huge shelf behind the couch.

* * *

 **MAI'S POV {Fuyumi ONO novel}**

"Is Shibuya Psy-something over here?"

A woman dressed in extravagant clothes entered.

I was the one who ended up greeting this guest.

"Is there anything troubling you?" I asked.

I gave her a warm, business-like smile.

But she ignored me and stands up, looking toward the sofa at Naru, who was reading a book.

"That child over there."

...Scary how ignorant some people can be. Man, it's best not to call that guy a "child". It's really dangerous, just like calling a tiger a "meatball."

"Please, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked affably, again.

That woman glanced at me, then continued to ignore my questions.

...Ho ho.

Without even looking at Naru, she asked him, "Child, do you work at this office?"

Naru didn't bother lifting up his head. Of course, he didn't pay any attention to her. She called him a "child."

I sternly asked her again, "Please, may I help you?"

She ignored me again.

...Why you! Despite your age, you have no manners!

"If you have a request, direct it to me," Naru spoke.

Enduring the silence directed to her, I softly asked her again.

Unthankful of my thoughtfulness, she let out a disdainful hmph.

...Y-you're too much!

The woman turned to face Naru, "That child over there...I'm a guest!"

"A guest...?" Naru said coldly, not looking up from his book.

"Correct. You should answer my question. Otherwise, I will be given a bad impression."

...Exactly who's making a bad impression here!

Naru replied indifferently, "Please leave."

"—What the hell, I already said I'm a guest."

"I have yet to know of the etiquette I must show to a guest I've never met before."

...Nice and strong. Well said.

Her face reddened, "You have no manners... Call the person in charge! I want to file a complaint!"

...Ah, stupid jerk.

Naru finally stood up, then faced the woman with eyes cold as ice. This kind of expression can stop anyone from talking. Pitch black hair, black pupils, and completely black clothes... He looked like a frightening, beautiful demon or vampire.

Naru calmly stated, "I am the manager, Shibuya."

The woman became speechless.

The manager looked at her disdainfully, his pale lips curved into a mocking smile, "Please leave."

Simultaneously, he looked at a nearby door and shouted, "Lin! Send the guest out."

The rude woman was thrown out by the tall, unfriendly assistant.

"Naru, is that okay?" I asked.

"What is?" He looked at me and calmly asked.

"That woman seemed very rich."

"It's okay," Naru silently reassured me.

"Let's not talk about this. Mai, tea." His gaze turned back to his book. What a terse order.

 _Tea, can't you do that yourself!_

Even though I was thinking that, I knew it'd be too dangerous to say it aloud. Naru's in a bad mood today. People constantly came in, and they were all difficult to deal with too.

There was that rude woman, a request to investigate an extramarital affair, a request to cure an aching waist, and even a request to analyze a horoscope for marriage. Furthermore, there was that guy who thought we were part of a new religion. The only reasonable request was, "My daughter has been behaving strangely. She must be possessed, so please come and exorcise the ghost."

I have to explain to them every time. This is a paranormal investigation office. We use scientific methods to solve paranormal phenomena.

Well, this isn't a detective agency.

You're mistaken. We do not supply medicine here.

I'm sorry, but we are not divine.

No, this isn't a religious organization.

...People, don't overdo it. Even if I'm not Naru, I'll still be angry.

"Please drink it."

I placed the black tea onto the table.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Naru, why are you working… well about this? Paranormal…" Mai asked.

"Mai, why are you asking that question?" He returned the question.

"Well, since I'm finished with the books. My head asked me to tell it to.," she said.

"No wonder why you can't fall in love with me, your head is really thick!" He insulted.

"Shut up!" She shouted.

"My... My noisy room…" Lin interrupted.

"Oh it's only you, Lin" He continued.

"Taniyama-san, you should leave. It's already 8:00Pm" Lin suggested.

"EH?" She hurried then left the room.

"Lin, why are you like that… I was going to play with her" Naru used his cold tone.

"Naru, don't tell me you're going to…" Lin looked shocked.

"Yes, I'm gonna play with her feelings," Naru noticed a Paper near the couch. It seems like she left her assignment in chemistry.

"Lin, wait here, that idiot left her assignment" Naru ran outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mai was far from the office now.

She walked through a dark place. She felt scared.

Then she heard voices.

"Hey, miss do you want some drink?" an unknown man appeared.

"Yeah, miss, it won't be fun without you" another man showed up.

"No.." she shook.

"Ah, come on!" Men surrounded her.

"No! please don't! NO" She was being touched by men.

Naru heard a shout from an alley. He ran for he recognized that voice.

"MAI!" he shouted!

 **Sorry, you guys! Hope you review a lot! PLEase!**

 **POLL:**

 **1\. Do you want Masako do be Naru's unexpected fiancée?**

 **2\. Mai becomes unexpectedly pregnant from an unknown guy or just naru?**

 **3\. Mai will be used by Naru so that naru can pay a debt.**

**Others**


	3. Chapter 3

**100 days with Mr. arrogant!**

 **Disclaimer: part of my story and part of Miss fuyumi ono's story!**

 **Chapter 3: pay me back with your body!**

 **Note: the other characters are not here! LIKE THAT MASAKO!**

Mai turned to her right seeing a young man in all black jumped in front of her. Mai pulled back the cardigan she was wearing and covered her body with it. Naru gave the men his special technique: _**"Cold death glare until you leave."**_ One of the men pulled out a knife from his pocket and swung it to Naru. Naru for one didn't like what the man did, he avoided it, but ends up meeting the floor with the knife out of his hand. Mai started to stand up and kick the man who was lying on the floor. She kicked the side of his rib and then finally decided to step on him and jumped on the unconscious man like a little child. A man wearing a hoody also had a knife, he swung it to Naru but the narcissistic man avoided it easily. He moved to the side and then used his heel to push the man's bosom forward, kicking him and losing his balance. The third man then was supposed to attack Naru from behind, but to his surprised he landed on his back on the cold wet ground and was choked down by a Chinese emo man.

The police later arrived on the scene and apprehended the men who tried to bring down the young woman.

Mai wrapped herself with the cardigan she used before, despite being dirty. Naru turned to his slave, he took off his coat and threw it in front on her. "Cover yourself, There is nothing to see underneath those clothes but you're clothes as dirty"

"I'm heading back," Mai said as she placed the coat down on the bench. Naru then yelled. "That's an order _slave_." Naru gave out a smirk and Mai was finally able to come to his command. Mai puffed her cheeks and marched back to take the coat. She wrapped herself with it and marched away again. This time, Naru sighed and walked swiftly to Mai following her. "Where do you think you're going?!" he asked with an angry tone.

Mai pointed at the east with her puffed cheeks. "I'm going home" Naru grabbed her arm and pulled her, dragging her to where Lin was standing. "She's staying with us now" Naru pointed on Mai while looking at Lin as if a son looking at his father demanding to buy the toy train. Lin gave out a sigh then said. "Fine". Lin spoiled the narcissistic CEO too soon.

* * *

Lin swung the apartment door open to let the two teenagers inside. The apartment was big, the interior was based on a modern design, there was a huge living room and right across it is the kitchen. By the side of the living room was a hallway, and it had 2 doors in it. Mai was confused at first and didn't like the idea of a sleepover with 2 men in one apartment. Apparently, she knows that her step-sister, Ayako would go look for her.

Mai stepped forward and continued to wrap the coat all over her thin petite body. Naru dropped his case on top of the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "Prepare me tea" He pointed over at the tea pot and tea cups.

"But, I'm barely comfortable to perform any actions now!" Mai refused and started to fidget shyly over the side. Naru walked over to the door in the hallway and entered the room. He then threw a white polo to the fidgeting lady and sat down on the couch leaning his head back he pointed at the door near the kitchen as he commanded another order to her.

"Change," He said. Mai marched into the bathroom, she opened the door and noticed that the lights automatically turned on. She removed her dirty clothes leaving her cycling shorts and her underwear. She tried out the polo and turned to the long mirror.

"This is…" She said blushing over her reflection, she smelt the scent of the polo and giggled lightly. Naru, on the other hand, fell asleep on the couch. When she went outside, she started to do the task that was given to her. The moment that the black tea was ready, she walked over to her narcissistic boss and sat beside him. She twisted her body slightly as she poked his cheek trying to wake him up.

Naru groaned and tilted to the other side facing Mai. His face was near hers. Her face started to flush red, she was slightly enchanted with this beauty. That she even placed her hand on his cheek.

"What are you doing, Taniyama-san?" Lin leaned forward from behind the couch, his face was just right behind Mai's neck. Mai instantly pulled back and stood up, she ran to the kitchen. Naru woke up with all the ruckus Lin and Mai caused. He scratched his head lightly like a child and stood up. His nose sniffed as he smelled the scent of black tea. Mai guessed that our loving narcissist has always been a black tea lover. She hid at the back of the refrigerator as he approached the kitchen. He picked up the tea cup and sipped. He placed it back on the saucer and walked over to the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" He asked Mai looked at Naru with wonder and a slight blush on her face, she leaned back on the wall and stood up straight.

"I think I saw a cockroach by the refrigerator and decided to follow it so that I can kill it" Mai shyly said as she placed her hands behind.

"Tha is Lin's job" Naru sipped from the tea cup again as Mai imagines Lin being a ninja and cutting cockroaches to halves. She tapped her index finger on her chin looking up dazed.

When Naru finally finished his tea he placed it down and walked over to the hallway, Mai followed him. Naru took out some old stacks of files from his cabinet and blew off the dust. He placed it on the floor and pointed it. "You will arrange them by order tonight"

Mai's soul was about to leave her body when Naru ordered her. She was tired, scared and a bit dusted. She didn't like the idea of being a prisoner of a very handsome yet rude man. She slouched down and sighed. "Yes, _master"_. She started to look over at the files and tried to read each one of them to be able to identify the dates of each file. She was quite having a difficult time in understanding English.

While Mai was busy arranging his files and complying with the big boss' order. Naru, on the other hand, was enjoying himself by watching her over on the monitor. He then remembered arguing to Lin about installing a CCTW inside the apartment for safety measures, he grinned, as he finally did not regret on defending the idea.

A few moments later, when Mai was finished with her task, she looked over at the clock and shivered it was already 2:oo in the morning. She silently walked over to the couch in the living room and laid down hugging her knees as she shivered lightly. She slowly drifted to sleep and finally was able to meet the nothing. Naru who was busy writing his 4th book watched over on his monitor and leaned forward as he realized that the slave he took was already done with her task and as sleep. He placed down the pen that he was holding and stood up. He was still in his all-black suit. He walked outside carrying a black blanket and gently walked over to the young woman who was sleeping on his spot on the couch. He gave out a light sigh and placed a pillow over her head and spread the blanket over her body. Mai's body suddenly felt the warmth. Naru watched over her for a while and soon realized that it was dawn. That for a while was actually 2 hours. He shook his head and head back into his room.

The next day, the young brunette was still sleeping on the couch. Naru walked over to the kitchen to prepare some tea for himself. He flinched when the Chinese man asked him. "So, How was watching over her a substitute for your sleep?" Naru didn't respond, he just proceeded with his early habits.

"Let her sleep for a while, I'll be in my room if you need anything. I'm expecting that you'll have the resource room cleaned?" Naru finally poured the hot water in theteacup and placed the black tea bag in the cup as well. Lin sighed and nodded his head. "I'll call you to remind you to prepare yourself some lunch, it's already in the refrigerator, and you just need to microwave it, " Lin said as he walked over to his room and closed it shut.

Naru hears a ringtone from Mai's backpack, he turned to Mai at first but she was sleeping. He opened and searched the bag for the source of the sound. He finally felt a vibration from it. It was her phone. He pulled it out and answered the call. It was from a blocked number.

"Mai, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to yo, please. I regret finishing our relationship" Naru listened to the caller and smirked.

"And who might you be?" Naru said as he sipped his tea enjoying the dark side.

"I'm Mamoru, who is this? Where is Mai? I need to speak to her" Naru's grin got bigger.

"She's sleeping. It seems like she got tired from last night" The evil man hung up and turned off the phone and placed it back inside the bag.

* * *

 _Hi! I'm Eve! Now all of the authors have finally introduced themselves in each story. Right now, we are reviewing the GH Light novels both Japanese and English copies for future references. We have finally decided to write, Sensei x Student! Yehey! But the plot will be totally different from before and the characters in the Light Novels will be featured in that FanFic. I hope that you'd follow and review our stories so that we, the three authors will be able to know if it was good, bad, meh, and etc._


	4. Chapter 4

Afterwards, not many people came in the office. Mai started to organize the books on the list. All of them were about parapsychology. Organizing them became part of my job.

She picked up an unbelievably stinky book, "Naru, what category is 'The Parapsychology Battlefield'?" Naru picked up the book and flipped through it. "Parapsychology, Thesis."

"Got it~" Right when Mai was going to write that on a card, the door opened, and a young lady entered.

She looked to be about twenty years old. Although she wore subtle clothes that adults usually wear, she gave Mai the feeling that she faced many difficulties lately.

"Do you need help with something?" She asked, walking toward her while she gazed uneasily back at me. "Please excuse me... Is this SPR?"

 _Oh, a guest._ Mai thought gently placed the book down

Mai gave a business smile and directed her to the sofa.

 _Naru also stood up and greeted her. Today his temper was worse than usual. And no wonder. They had so many annoying customers today. And not one of them had a reasonable request._ Mai whispered mentally to herself, then went to the kitchen to pour tea.

"...Is something troubling you?" Naru still used his angry tone.

Noriko Morishita... Lowered her head, not looking up at Naru.

"...Well, strange things have been happening at my house," she admitted.

"What kind?"

Naru's tone seemed to say, most likely an incident occurred the day a person bought the house, and they're just not used to the house yet. SPR has been getting these kinds of requests rather often. And Naru usually rejects them.

Noriko quietly responded, "There are strange sounds."

—Oh?

"Sounds of someone knocking on the wall and climbing onto the bed will come from empty rooms. The door opens and closes by itself..."

A glimmer of light flashed in Naru's eyes.

"The door opens and closes with no apparent reason?" he restated.

Noriko nodded uneasily. "Objects in the room won't be in their usual place. The room often shakes. At first, I thought it was an earthquake, but it wasn't..."

...A real customer has arrived.

Naru's eyes gleamed. That means he's interested.

"Can you be more specific on objects not being in their usual place?" he inquired.

"Um... The flower vase moved, things I put in the drawer aren't there anymore, and they all end up in places they shouldn't be in."

"And the earthquake?"

"It kind of feels like an earthquake. The furniture emits a rumbling sound. And then there's this swaying feeling..." Naru signalled to Lin with his eyes, who then pulled out a cassette recorder to tape Noriko's account. Afterward, Naru asked her more questions.

"First of all, can you tell us about the other inhabitants?"

After Noriko-san left, Naru immediately started discussing the matter with Lin-san. It seemed like they'll accept Noriko's request.

Naru's really picky with requests. If he has no interest, then he'll definitely reject it. Out of the three days that Mai worked here, this is the first time She saw them ready to accept a request.

The rest of the SPR members joined us three days later. Luckily it was the summer holidays for all public schools in the country so Mai didn't need to go to school.

It was a two-hour drive from Tokyo. The house was built in an old architectural style. Noriko-san lived in a tall house near the woods. The first impression she must've gotten from the house was that it was dark. Dark and gloomy. Almost like it was completely foreign. The trees in the backyard nearly covered up the entire rooftop. The brick walls were covered by a painting of a mountain tiger. The vines had even started to reach the windows.

It really did seem like an old house. "What's wrong?" Naru turned around and asked.

"It's just..." Mai murmured

How can Mai talk about the house looking really dark and creepy with Noriko-san standing right there? When it was finally quiet, Noriko-san smiled, "Are you surprised that it's so old? They say that this house was built before the war. It always feels a bit lonely to me."

"...Oh."

The wind blew, rustling the leaves in trees.

"—Come in, come in," she ushered us.

At Noriko's request, Mai and Naru went inside.

The house looked so cool. The white walls and brown furniture gave it a quaint look.

"What a cool house..."

Noriko smiled at me and said "Thanks." Then her expression suddenly changed to a serious one. "It would be better if those strange things didn't happen..."

...True. No matter how magnificent a house may look, they usually sell cheap because something bad happened there.

"My older brother's not here, so the place always makes me uneasy."

Oh. Noriko's older brother is the owner of the house, but right now he's overseas on a business trip. When he was away, many strange incidents had occurred. It must've been scary. Right now there are three females in the house, including Noriko's sister-in-law and niece.

Noriko smiled slightly, "My sister is waiting for everyone so please come along."

"This is Kana, my sister-in-law," Noriko introduced.

Kana-san bowed.

Not long afterwards, a little girl followed Noriko, who was carrying tea, into the room.

The supple girl almost looked like an angel or doll. Wearing a white dress, she was cradling an outdated doll with her tiny fingers. She looked like she came from a painting.

"This is my niece, Ayami," Noriko introduced.

Even though Noriko's older brother Morishita-san is still young, he owns a company. Ayami-chan is his daughter. Ayami-chan's mother isn't Kana-san. Her mother had divorced with her father a long time ago. It's been nearly a year since their marriage took place.

Noticing that everyone was looking at Ayami, Noriko let out a small laugh, then introduced us to the woman carrying dishes, "This is our housekeeper, Shibata-san."

"So is that everyone?" Naru asked calmly.

Of course, Naru only enjoys looking at himself in the mirror.

"Right," Noriko-san answered Naru, "but Shibata-san doesn't live here."

Naru nodded, "I have some questions for you later. Kana-san, would it be alright if you prepare a room for us? A base for us to investigate from."

"No problem. Please come this way," Noriko raised her hand and guided us to another room.

* * *

After all the cameras were in place, Mai ended up with Naru alone in base. There was silence in the room and Mai wasn't used to it. She gently held the pen and tapped it on the blank paper. Naru, on the other hand, smirked as he turned to Mai.

"Your phone rang the day you stayed in the apartment"

Mai didn't notice that there was someone who called her when she was sleeping over. Naru, on the other hand, took a look over at the charts.

"did you pick it up?" Mai said as she raised her voice.

Naru walked over and stood in front of her. "Don't raise your tone on me, remember, I'm your master. It's already a week and you still haven't got used to it" Naru warned and leaned back, walked to the table and compared the temperature that they gathered earlier.

Mai gave out a sigh and slightly slouched. She was getting tired of him.

Mai found herself walking outside, she yawned, and she was getting tired. Soon, she walked over to the guest room that Noriko offered to them. She laid down, closed her eyes and dazed off.

 _Mai… she heard a voice calling for her from the distance. She walked slowly and saw a man wearing all black. 'Great' she thought. 'Even in my dreams he's here' Mai mumbled and the man walked closer to her. To his surprise, the mood was different, she saw him smiling at her for the first time. Mai gave out a slight blush as the man approached him. 'Naru...' she mumbled. 'The child is in danger' he warned with the look on his face of worry. "Naru, why can't you be more like this? Smiling rather than always angry?" she asked with a small frown. "You'll understand someday" He smiled and saw the light once again._

As Mai opened her eyes she found her boss looking down to her. Naru pulled back when he realized that his slave was finally awake. "I didn't ask you to sleep didn't I?" Naru gave out an angry tone. Mai shook her head and smiled. "You didn't, but Thank you for looking after me" Naru didn't know what she meant, but he was looking after her. He really did, of course, he stared in her sleep for about 5 mins.

 _We had to take out some scenes that may clash in our fanfics. So there are scenes here that belonged from the light novel, which does not belong to us in any way. The novel is written by Fuyumi Ono! And translated by ._


End file.
